Higashi Ryū
| kanji = りゅうヒガシ | romanji = Ryū Higashi | other names = | image = | birthdate = March 8 | age = 21 | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 170.1 cm | weight = 71.3 | blood type = O | clan = | hometown = Genjutsu Tree Village | homecountry = | affiliation = Ryūchi Cave Takumi Village Sunagakure | occupation = | team = | partner = | family = | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = |unique traits= Snake Anatomy Can Absorb Chakra | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release File:Nature Icon Earth.png Earth Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Attack Prevention Technique Binding Snake Glare Spell Body Fluid Shedding Technique Body Recreation Technique Clone Snakes Chakra Enhanced Speed Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release Shadow Clone Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Gathering of the Snakes Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Hiding in Mist Technique Iaidō Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Body Shedding Technique Poison Mist Snake Clone Technique Soft Physique Modification Summoning Technique (Snakes) Transparent Escape Technique Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Water Release: Water Severing Wave White Snake Possession | tools = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Chakra Blade Chilli Pepper Bomb Explosive Tag Flamethrower Kunai Military Rations Pill Poison Shuriken Wire Strings }} (りゅうヒガシ;Ryū Higashi) is a shinobi of the Genjutsu Tree Village having settled in the Land of Winds Sunagakure in order to learn about the secrets of his fathers death and to hone his shinobi skills. Background Higashi Ryū was born to a family of weapon dealers of the Genjutsu Tree Village. When he was eight years old, his encounter of a certain scene put a black scar in his memories. He had witnessed the death of his father from afar. His father was murdered by five strong men, whose headbands bearing the symbol of the sand caught the mentally paralyzed Higashi. Soon after the incident, he left the Village and settled in Takumi Village along with his mother, crafting weapons for a living. When he was eleven, Higashi ran away from home and reached Sunagakure where he was picked up by a orphanage. He quickly entered the Suna academy and passed the various exams, becoming a jōnin at a age of fifteen. While in Suna, Higashi kept a trail on many events that he hoped would lead to the finding of his father's murderers. Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Snake Ninjutsu & Sage Mode Chakra Prowess Taijutsu Genjutsu Bukijutsu Sensory Perceptions Intelligence Trivia * Higashi translates to the direction "East", while Ryū translates to "Dragon". * Higashi's hobbies are making weapons and testing them. * Higashi wishes to kill his fathers murderers * Higashi likes to eat Cookies and hates Dango. * Higashi has completed 59 official missions. ** D-Rank:14 ** C-Rank:16 ** B-Rank:21 ** A-Rank:5 ** S-Rank:3